A Few General Changes
by Merc-for-Hire
Summary: Ranma's world is about to be shattered in more ways than one... (Anime X-Over)
1. Prologue- Powerdown

A Few General Changes... (An Anime Multi X-Over)  
by  
Merc-for-Hire mercforhire@ranmamail.com  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Prologue: P 0 \/\/ 3 |2 | 0 \/\/ |\|  
---------------------------------------  
  
It was a dark, seemingly lifeless room. From what little light was available,   
one would only be able to observe various machines filling much of the   
available space, all hooked up to each other. The wall at the end of the   
room lacked any of the machines, instead sheltering three darkened tanks. No   
light, air or sound emanated them. The room remained quiet and lifeless for   
an indeterminate period of time when all of a sudden, some machines began to   
light up in the room.  
  
Incoming Message.  
=Initiate Energy absorption procedure. Rebel attack is occurring.=  
  
Acknowledged.  
  
Initiating energy suction.  
Activating environment 3 and generating events up to energy-rich time point.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
(Note: This is from the final battle in the Saffron saga.)  
  
"I'm going to get the water for Akane now," Ranma stated with all   
seriousness. "Stay out of my way or get hurt."  
  
Saffron smirked and stated, "So be it. The die is cast." His hand began   
to sizzle as it drew in power.  
  
"BETTER SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT QUICK!" Saffron shouted as he launched   
a massive fireball towards Ranma. "BEFORE I FRY YOU TO THE BONE!"  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Attacks used in attempt to draw subject's energies.  
Awaiting subject's response.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
"Ranma you cannot escape my vengeance so easily," Saffron stated softly   
as he flew towards the cliff he had flung Ranma at with his last   
fireball. Looking down from the cliff he huffed, "Hmph. Pathetic   
landlings. Looks like he fell down."  
  
"Let's see who can really fly!!" yelled Ranma as he leaped from his   
hiding spot and flung a boulder at the surprised Saffron.  
  
"YOU ONLY DEFY THE INEVITABLE!" yelled Saffron at his target while   
also blasting at him again. "FOOL!"  
  
"You got it backwards, BRAT!" Ranma followed up as he used the now   
crumbling boulder as a shield from Saffron's blast. While the boulder   
absorbed most of the damage, he built up his chi to further protect himself   
and at the same time speed up his body up to Amaguriken speeds. He needed   
the extra speed to do what he planned. "I just gotta get through your   
flames and then it's MY vengeance you can't escape!"  
  
Ranma swung the Gekkaja as fast as possible at the approaching Saffron's   
wing. "You are GROUNDED, feather boy!"  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Subject is now generating aura.  
Preparing energy absorption.  
  
Energy absorption activated.  
  
The remaining computers in the room whirled to life as well, as one of the   
tanks began to shine brighter and brighter. This was only temporary though, as   
the light soon began to travel away from the tank through some tubes connected   
to it and heading into the recently activated machines.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Ranma had thrown almost all he had at Saffron, and he'd just taken it all   
without a care in the world. Then again, Saffron was royally pissed, so   
Ranma hoped he was doing damage.  
  
"I'm nearly at my end. I've got only one chance left to defeat him," Ranma   
thought as he held his arm, frozen by the Gekkaja's power, as steadily as   
possible. "With my frozen fist, I'll punch through the fire and drive a   
Hiryuu Shoten Ha right into that bastard's heart!"  
  
Ranma continued analyzing the Phoenix monarch as he powered up. "But with   
so much heat everywhere, the cold spiral will be squeezed to a razor's   
edge. It should cut him to ribbons, but my aim must be perfect. I won't   
get a second shot at this."  
  
As Saffron shot his Tenka Shunmetsu Koukyuu Dan blast at Ranma, Ranma   
realized he could not see through the blast to hit Saffron. If he didn't   
find a way to shoot a blast quickly he would be a goner. That was when the   
Akane doll suddenly blasted out of his arm and towards Saffron, creating a   
window through the phoenix's blast for Ranma to see.  
  
"Foolish girl! How many times do you wish to die?!" Saffron yelled at the   
doll as if it made a difference. "My blast will incinerate you!"  
  
"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME, BASTARD!" Ranma screamed in fury as he was finally   
given an opening at Saffron for his last chance at winning. "HIRYUU   
SHOTEN HA SPECIAL!"  
  
Ranma then pulled back his frozen arm and then shot it at Saffron as he   
shouted, "GO DRAGON OF ICE! HIRYUU HYOU TOPPA!"  
  
A powerful, yet thin cyclone shot out of his arm and blasted at Saffron,   
continuing its path as it broke through the monarch's chest, thus ending   
the battle and ensuring Ranma's victory over Saffron.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Energy output constant and at all time high.  
=To Empress: Continue energy absorption?=  
  
Receiving Transmission.  
  
Affirmative. Energy absorption still active.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
As Akane, still a doll, began to have her eyes close once again, Ranma   
realized in his mind that with the heat from Saffron holding him up in the   
air he needed a quick answer or Akane would definitely die. His eyes   
widened as he realized a way to save Akane by using the hot air. His thought   
on Akane holding on, he shouted, "A strike for life! HIRYUU GYOTEN HA!!!"  
  
A massive cyclone left his hand, spiraling downward instead of upwards. It   
quickly smashed through the dragon fountain, realizing a geyser of Jusendo's   
water at them. As Ranma changed to his familiar girl form, he held out the   
Akane doll to absorb the water. He began to cry as the doll changed back   
to Akane, thankful that it was not too late. He had feared her death with   
her eyes having closed seconds earlier.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Incoming message.  
=Increase energy output. Rebels still attacking. Forces diminishing.=  
  
Acknowledged.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
"Akane..." Ranma held on to Akane's body gently. "I'm sorry I never told   
you I loved you. Please..."  
  
Ranma's eyes began to tear in earnest. His tears flowed quickly down his   
battered face. An act of heartbreaking that could only be matched by the   
emotional Soun Tendo's tears. It probably would be matched soon enough.  
  
"Please don't leave me..." he whispered as he caressed her face.  
  
The Jusenkyo guide was worried. None of the others were going to be able   
to tell the boy and he had seen the boy's power. He rightfully feared one   
who could kill the princeling, but he had an idea of what the boy was going   
through and knew he needed to be told what he could not yet accept. He   
walked to Ranma and placed an arm on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Young Sir..." He trembled, somewhat fearing the reaction the boy may have   
to his words. "I am sorry. Young miss is dead."  
  
"..." Ranma's hold on Akane's body loosened as the guide's words rang in his   
ears.  
  
The guide took his hand off the boy's shoulder and ran as quickly as   
he could, only stopping to grab Plum on his way as far away as possible. If   
he were right, the boy would soon explode in grief. With the level of power  
he'd witnessed in the boy, he didn't want to stick around if the lad   
literally exploded.  
  
"No" Ranma whispered, his tears slowing down. He had failed and Akane   
paid for it.   
  
Ryouga and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew looked towards Ranma in   
worry. It wasn't often that the one you loved died. They could all admit   
to themselves that Ranma had loved Akane. Ryouga, strangely enough, had   
a stoic expression. Though he didn't often say it, he did care somewhat   
about Ranma. He still felt Ranma was responsible for all his problems, and   
was often infuriated by him, but in the end he did think of Ranma as a   
friend. He knew he had lost the fight for Akane long ago. The only   
consolation was that he still had someone to love him. That took away some   
of his grief. Ranma... Ranma probably had accumulated enough energy for a   
good-sized shi shi hokodan.   
  
"NO" Ranma snarled, his arms trembling. A powerful aura sprung up around Ranma.  
  
Ryouga felt Ranma powering up and his eyes widened in fear. "How can he   
have so much power???" he thought. "This is even more than what he used   
against Saffron! How could I be so far behind?" His eyes widened even more   
as he noticed the color and stance Ranma held. Ryouga screamed at everyone,   
"We need to get out NOW!!! It's the mother of all SHI SHI HOKODANS!!!!"  
  
Ryouga rushed at everyone as Ranma stood up, a crater slowly growing under   
his feet. Ryouga grabbed onto them all with all his remaining strength and   
ran, for once hoping to get lost. Ranma looked around the Bayankala Mountains   
and rested his sight on what remained of the Phoenix people's fortress and   
thought of Kiima and Saffron's egg.  
  
  
"No..." Ranma whispered one last time, green energy bleeding out his   
eyes and body. "Akane died, and yet you lived bastard. She died and yet   
you got to live. She died and... you lived."  
  
One final tear fell from his eye, only to evaporate under the heat he   
produced. "I won't let you. You're not gonna be reborn if I have any say   
in it."  
  
"PERFECT!!!!!!"  
  
"SHI!!!!"  
  
"SHI!!!!!!"  
  
"HOKODAN!!!!!!"  
  
The sickly green energy rose out of him in a gigantic blast, a blast big   
enough to be seen by the satellites floating over China as it covered a good   
portion of the mountain range before shrinking once more. A satellite   
floating overhead would short out from the immense energy, but not before   
sending out an image of the now flat, charred area in China.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
ERROR IN ABSORPTION PROCESS!!!! TOO MUCH ENERGY OUTPUTTED!!!!   
  
MACHINES MAY NOT BE CAPABLE OF CONTAINING ALL POWER.  
SENDING OUT ALL ENERGY IN SURGE.  
  
Sending Warning to Empress:  
=Warning! Energy output estimated to be equivalent to previous Giga Slave   
and Death Reborn Revolution. Suggestion: Best course of action is to recycle   
current simulation environment and restart with new environment. Process   
should take two days.=  
  
As the sparking computer sent out the message it also sent out the last   
of the absorbed energy. The deed done, it went to standby mode to initiate   
repairs. The still shimmering tank soon returned to its darkened form.  
  
In another place, a battle ended in favor of what were obviously youma. A woman   
nearby laughed evilly as she stared at the retreating rebels from her crystal   
ball. Receiving a transmission to her crystal ball, she immediately began   
to review the information in it when several of her youma blew up from a power   
overload.   
  
"Agreed," she stated as a frown overtook her face due to the data. "I cannot allow   
a power that can be equivalent to Saturn's to not be in my hands. I gained   
control over Saturn's power, I will mantain control of this power as well. That   
fool WON'T escape me again..."  
  
End.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) About the title of the prologue. The prologue means "Powerdown" if someone   
didn't get it and is written in l337 5p34k. Why did I write it like that? Go  
to www.megatokyo.com and read Megatokyo if you already haven't. That online   
comic deserves to get advertisement.  
  
2) The speech of the Ranma cast during the Saffron Saga is printed as shown   
in http://ranmascan.dhs.org/manga.html up until the final scene shown with   
Akane. I didn't want to cover all of it though. If you can't follow the   
events go to that website and look at Volume 37-38 for the Saffron saga.  
  
3) Isn't it impossible for Ranma, a human with no help absolutely, to   
release as much energy as a DRR or Giga Slave? And why didn't it destroy   
the world or a good portion of it? *shrugs* I liked the thought and   
wanted it in. I do have an explanation for it that seems to work. As for   
the size of the blast, energy can be contained or focused in an area after   
all. DRR just happens to spread all out and the GS can easily get out of   
control and do the same. Since the energies are his own, he has better chance   
at controlling those energies than Lina and Saturn who just focus the energy.  
  
4) I'd like to say thanks to Kinematics for his C&C and both Corwin and  
Warchild for their help in better developing future ideas for the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fanfics is for entertainment only with no one making a   
profit (That's my belief anyway). Ranma 1/2, Slayers, Rurouni Kenshin, and   
Sailor Moon are anime series that do not belong to me. They belong to   
whomever it is that has the rights to them.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Time: ACK! Bad guys control Saturn? Does this mean Saturn is evil? Will   
our heroes be "recycled"? How do the Slayers, Sailor Senshi, and Kenshin fit   
into all this? 


	2. Chapter 1- Freedom

A Few General Changes... (An Anime Multi X-Over)  
by  
Merc-for-Hire mercforhire@ranmamail.com  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 1: F |2 3 3 | 0 /\/\  
-------------------------------  
  
Unlike most of the temples and shrines in the world at this time, the Hino   
Shrine remained working with its original purpose. Though most temples had   
been converted to "praise" Beryl, the Hino shrine remained just a place to   
meditate and pray to the gods. Whatever good it did. In the end it was   
nothing more than a popular refuge of the remaining free people in Japan. A   
safe house in a world of chaos and darkness, especially when one considered   
who the main residents of the place were. Looking inside the main room of   
the shrine one could see a huge fire burning brightly in the center of the   
room. Strangely enough, it neither spread nor consumed the wood underneath   
it. Beside the fire sat three young women, their eyes staring straight at   
the fire, looking for an answer to their problems. They were the only   
remaining hope the world had. Sailor Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. When they   
were encountered in the streets, people knew who they were. Most people   
who met them and recognized them wouldn't be thinking of the girls' short   
fukus. They'd be praying thanks to whatever gods sent these angels to   
help. As long as they lived, there would be hope.  
  
The fire suddenly flared for a few seconds before shrinking to the size of   
a campfire. Mercury snapped out of her contemplations along with her   
companions. She looked up at her companions and stated, "Our spy is right. It   
is time to strike now."  
  
"Yes, with their current lack of youma, now is our best chance. They'll   
believe us to be useless and weak, because we lost the last battle. They   
will be careless and we will win," Jupiter agreed. She stood up as she shook   
some soot off her skirt. She frowned as she added, "Still, we were lucky   
that explosion occurred. Our spy said it was due to their main battery   
overloading, causing the youma to blow up. Unfortunately, that battery   
was also responsible for our loss. We need to find where those people are   
stored or we'll never win."  
  
"Enough. Eventually we'll find the main battery, if our spy keeps doing her   
job. In the meantime, we should concentrate on the rescue operation we need to  
make," Venus said. "Until then..."  
  
The other two leaned in to hear any plans she had. She was the most   
experienced fighter, after all, and had taken command in Sailor Moon's absence.  
  
"How about a game of cards to pass the time?" She asked as she brought a deck of   
cards out of nowhere.  
  
Mercury and Jupiter face faulted.  
************************************************************************************  
Ranma was in the graveyard standing in front of a grave. It's marker stated:  
"Akane Tendo  
1983-2001  
Beloved Daughter  
Fiancee  
Grandmaster of Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts"  
Ranma just looked at it. Mr. Tendo had insisted on giving Akane the honor of   
being named grandmaster even if she hadn't actually reached that level. The   
old pervert, Happosai, for once did something nice and had allowed his   
student to place the title on Akane's marker. Though Mr. Tendo had blamed   
Ranma for failing his fiancee, Nabiki had talked with Ryouga some time   
earlier and knew that Ranma had tried his best and had even gone as far as   
killing a god, A_FREAKING_GOD, to try and save her little sister. She also   
knew he'd obliterated the phoenix and his people when Akane did not live. She   
was actually somewhat scared by him, and even though she believed deep in   
her heart that he'd never hurt them, she couldn't help it. As such, she ran   
interference with her father whenever he'd begin to cry about his baby and   
looked like he would yell at Ranma. Anything to avoid confrontations between   
the two. Ranma was just thankful for small favors. He stood looking at the   
grave for an hour before placing a white rose atop the marker. He turned   
around muttering, "I'm sorry that I failed you, Akane."  
  
As he turned and wiped a tear in his face he found that in front of him stood   
Cologne (Well technically she stood on her stick). She had a look of both   
pity and friendship on her. It was the face of someone who understood what   
it was to lose a loved one while you lived. He wanted to be friendly because   
of that. He couldn't stop the response he made, though. It had been pretty   
much ingrained in him.  
  
"What do you want old ghoul?" He growled.  
  
Cologne's ancient eyes narrowed, but she did not strike him with her cane   
as was customary for her.   
  
Surprised at the lack of reaction, Ranma apologized, "Sorry. Under stress."  
  
Cologne smiled a toothy grin. "Quite alright son-in-law," she answered. Her   
eyes and mouth turned serious once more. Before he began his tirade that he   
wasn't her son-in-law she asked, "I came to ask you one last time. Will you   
marry Shampoo?"   
  
"Not a chance," was all Ranma said, barely restraining his anger at her   
apparent disrespect of Akane.  
  
"All right... Ranma."  
  
All anger fled Ranma in his confusion. The ghoul had never called him   
Ranma before. It had always been "Shampoo's Airen" or "son-in-law," but   
never Ranma. Was she giving up? Maybe, just maybe...  
  
"That is right Ranma, I release you from your debt to Shampoo," Cologne   
smiled a tired smile. "It is, after all, not a good policy to anger one who   
not only slew a god once, but obliterated him again along with his people. I   
had sent a message to the tribe and they agreed with my decision. I must   
congratulate you. It was believed you were too dangerous to anger in the   
tribe's eyes. The tribe would settle for simply being allies if that is   
still a possibility."  
  
Ranma bowed in astonishment and with as much respect as he could muster, he   
responded, "Of...Of course, honored elder."  
  
Cologne's tired smile became a toothy grin once more. She humorly said, "So   
you CAN show respect... eh child?"  
  
As Ranma blushed, she turned and began to pogo back to the Nekohanten. She   
stopped for a second and said without turning, "I need to talk with you in   
private. Ryouga, too, if you can find him or anyone who went to Phoenix Mountain.   
Wait until tomorrow, though. I still need to tell Shampoo the news, and she   
most likely won't take this well."   
  
And then she was gone. Ranma still stood in his last spot five minutes later.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
************************************************************************************  
  
Maintaining current environment in low activity.  
Continuing preparation of new simulation.   
  
The room was as dark and lifeless as it was the last time. That's why it was a   
surprise when a source of light came, not from the sometimes active machines, but   
from a door sliding open, causing light to blast into the room as three shadows   
rushed in. The door quickly shut seconds later, plunging the room to darkness again.  
  
"Venus," a low voice whispered.  
  
Light poured into the room as someone threw balls of light into the air   
where they began to float. Now clear as daylight, it was easy to see that   
there were three women in the room, the same from the shrine. Sailor   
Mercury, Jupiter and Venus.  
  
They all blinked when they saw three tanks. Jupiter mentioned, "I thought   
there was only supposed to be one..."  
  
Mercury headed to a computer terminal and began typing in search of the   
tank holding Saturn. After a minute she pointed at the closest tank to which   
Jupiter and Venus walked up to.  
  
"Let's open up this puppy," said Venus while facing the tank.  
  
************************************************************************************  
It was nightfall in Nerima and all were asleep. All except for the three   
people inside of the Nekohanten. Ranma was obviously annoyed while Ryouga   
had a worried look. Cologne was passively meditating in front of them. The   
people stayed like that for a few more minutes before Cologne opened her eyes.  
  
"The silence is coming," she whispered.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "The silence? You going senile ghoul?"  
  
Cologne did smack him this time. "Child, this is serious. Because of the   
events atop Mt. Phoenix, something is happening to the world. It feels...odd."  
  
Ranma was pissed. "Great, I kill the bastard and he still haunts   
me. It's not fair!!!" he hissed as he clenched his fists.  
  
Cologne raised her ancient arm to silence his rant. "Child, I need you and   
Ryouga to tell me the events of the Phoenix battle. I've already spoken to   
Shampoo and Mousse, but I need more. Something at that point is what has   
caused this."  
  
Ranma and Ryouga told the tale, Ryouga often filling in when Ranma began   
to break down and think of Akane. Ranma had completely shut up by the time   
the tale had reached the point of Akane returning to human form. He simply   
sat on the corner and held his face in his hands.  
  
"...And then Ranma threw a shi shi hokodan. It was at least a thousand times   
stronger than my full version of it. I have no idea how," Ryouga said   
finishing the story.  
  
"Interesting. The blast is probably the focal point of the troubles in the  
land. As to why it has had such an effect..." Cologne muttered as she began   
thinking on the story.  
  
Ranma and Ryouga quickly gained a completely worried look when Cologne faded   
from existence.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" They simultaneously screamed.  
************************************************************************************  
  
New orders accepted  
Opening Tank A  
  
A young girl, probably seventeen or eighteen was pulled out of the tank   
opening. Jupiter and Venus helped hold her up before handing her a towel   
to cover up.  
  
"Welcome back to the real world, Hotaru," Jupiter said. "Sorry to take you   
out of your dream, but you're needed here."  
  
"Huh?" the young girl said obviously in shock as she examined herself. She   
had short black/purple hair, reaching just to her neck. Her violet eyes   
shined as she felt her arms and body. Though she seemed to be in good   
condition, she also appeared to be very weak and tired.  
  
She looked up at the Senshi and whispered something as she placed her hands   
on her face.  
  
Jupiter looked at Mercury, "What did she say?"  
  
Mercury scratched her head before answering, "Ummm. I think she said in   
Chinese: I'm young. How was this done?"  
  
Venus looked at them before saying, "Ok so she's acting weird and mysterious   
again. No surprise there. Come on, there are two other tanks here. If they're   
next to her they must be important people. We should get them out too."  
  
Mercury's eyes widened as a thought entered her head and she began to type in   
the terminal. When a message began blinking on the screen she got excited   
as she said, "Oh my god! The people in these tanks... Saturn and those two   
others were the main battery! We've found it guys! We _MUST_ free them..."  
  
Jupiter and Venus were astonished. "The main battery was made of only   
_THREE_ PEOPLE????" They gaped simultaneously before grinning. If they   
freed these people they would surely fight on their side and they must be   
powerful too to be part of the main source of Beryl's power.  
  
The ignored girl, Hotaru, placed herself in a corner in a defensive position   
as she analyzed the people around her as they began trying to open the other   
two tanks.  
************************************************************************************  
"Come on ghoul. This isn't funny!!!" Ranma said as he searched the restaurant   
along with Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga had begun to babble as the occurrence began getting to him. He   
babbled faster when Ranma faded as well. He vanished soon after as well.  
************************************************************************************  
  
Opening Tank B  
  
A young man with long wavy auburn hair fell out a tube. He did not receive   
help from Jupiter and Venus, who had immediately turned when they recognized   
a man's shape coming out. Both girls were in fact trying to not stare as they   
held a towel out. He grabbed it quickly and covered himself before staring   
at Mercury.  
  
"Akane?" He whispered.  
  
Mercury whipped around at the voice, her fists tightening as she turned.   
"Nephrite!" She hissed before raising her hands as white spheres grew   
between them which she quickly fired at the person exiting the tank shouting,   
"Mercury Winter Storm!!!"  
  
Opening Tank C  
  
The man instinctively dumped all his emotions as he spread an aura of cold   
with which he shielded himself from the blast. Unfortunately, the blast   
flowed around his shield, hitting both Jupiter and Venus into the just   
opening third tank. A lanky youth with short brown hair slumped down with   
the two girls atop him.  
  
The girl who had come from the first tank whispered as she saw what the man   
had done, "The Soul of Ice... Only Ranma, Prince Herb and I have the level   
of control for that technique and only Ranma would talk about Akane." The   
girl stared at herself once more. "What has happened to us all that we have   
changed so..."  
  
Mercury's eyes widened as one of her best attacks was stopped. Without   
Jupiter and Venus, she was most assuredly in trouble. She definitely cringed   
when the man began staring at her, his eyes hardening as well as turning   
golden. "You are not Akane-dono. You have taken me from my world and you   
attack me with the face of one I care for. Defend yourself." The man, now   
known to be Ranma, stated. A red energy grew between his hands. When the   
red energy grew to a certain size, Ranma screamed, "FIREBALL!" as   
he directed the ball towards his attacker.  
  
A second later there was a smoking, though still living Mercury on the   
ground and Ranma's eyes had returned to normal as he stared at his hands in   
shock. 'How the hell did I shoot a fireball? OH MY GOD!!! I've shot a girl!!!   
What the HELL was I thinking???' he thought as his hands started shaking.  
  
Jupiter and Venus grunted as they came to at that moment to see a slightly   
charred Mercury and the man they had rescued clearly for the first time. They   
hissed realizing he must have attacked their friend. They got up ignoring   
whom they had landed on for the moment as they readied attacks to blast   
Ranma.   
  
The girl in the corner, Hotaru, just looked on at all this, and ceased her   
thinking and analyzing as she realized what the two were planning. She knew she   
was important to them as they had obviously come to get her from what she   
had heard. She rushed between the two senshi and Ranma saying hurredly,   
"I cannot allow you to harm son-in-law."  
  
"Not your son-in-law old ghoul," Ranma instinctively growled back at the   
girl before blinking. 'Old ghoul???'  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Ranma. Just a force of habit," the girl stated with a smirk.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened realizing that this girl in front of him was indeed   
Cologne. 'My god! What is going on here?' His hand went to his face as he   
noticed at that moment how different his body felt. '...'  
  
Seeing Cologne young, the confusion of the recent events and his changed   
appearance finally took their toll on Ranma, and he did the one thing he felt   
he should never do. He fainted.  
  
End.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) This story is somewhat influenced by Fire's (SM/Matrix x-over) "Mercury's   
World" and OneShot's "It was all a dream." The idea of the DRR and   
Giga Save being similar comes from PansutoTaro's "Ranmazoku."   
  
2) For the characters, these are their counterparts, as I'm planning:  
Ranma SaotomeLina InverseKenshinNephrite  
Ryouga HibikiZelgadisSanosukeUmino Gurio  
Cologne(not present)(not present)Hotaru Tomoe  
  
3) The scouts are a lot more powerful and somewhat devious and harder as   
a result of being plunged into war. They don't make speeches anymore for   
one thing and though they are not in their Eternal levels, they do have   
more variety of attacks due to a need for variety in attacks.  
  
4) Where did the Senshi get those towels? Where they keep their henshin   
sticks I guess.  
  
5) Though Ami may appear out of character, one has to remember war changes   
people. It doesn't help what happened with this timeline's Nephrite which will  
be revealed at some later point.  
  
6) If it's known that the Hino shrine is the Senshi's safehouse why aren't   
they wiped out? I'll explain that in a future chapter.  
  
7) This chapter was named "Freedom." For an idea of what means what in   
L337 go to http://www.planetquake.com/turkey/l33t_a.htm for a crash course.   
I'll still put what the name meant though so you don't have to go and   
sometimes it's pretty obvious. And remember to visit www.megatokyo.com ^_^  
  
8) As usual, I'd like to say thanks to Kinematics for his C&C and both Corwin   
and Warchild for their help in better developing future ideas for the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fanfics is for entertainment only with no one making a   
profit (That's my belief anyway). Ranma 1/2, Slayers, Rurouni Kenshin, and   
Sailor Moon are anime series that do not belong to me. They belong to   
whomever it is that has the rights to them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Time: Ranma and Ryouga are stuck in their minds as the various lifetimes   
they've faced are activated. Will they manage to survive a bout with split   
personalities? How will Ranma react when he learns he was originally a   
villain? How will Ryouga deal with _HIS_ original self? 


End file.
